


「茄猩」成声

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 王瀚哲和张秋实分手了，但快递小哥又送了个“张秋实”来。真名预警，勿上升。
Relationships: 张秋实/王瀚哲, 老番茄/中国boy - Relationship, 茄猩 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: 逃离月球





	「茄猩」成声

快递小哥打了第三个电话，又气又急都快要骂娘，浓重的沪地口音连炮似的从王瀚哲手机那头崩出来，

“这就是您的快递！中国b是吧？！这就是您的！！”

王瀚哲这才不情不愿地挪出房间去开门。究其原因，他现在不大想见外面那个人。

他和张秋实大吵一架，直闹到分手。

今天他搬家。

客厅里还有几个零碎的小箱子，都塞满王瀚哲的东西；还有黑着脸在沙发上端坐了大半天的张秋实。王瀚哲甫一出房门，那双眼睛便生硬移开，等他走过去又直烧灼在他后背上，生生烧出两个窟窿。

王瀚哲被张秋实盯得发毛，但还是梗着脖子死不回头。门外的快递小哥似乎已经平复了自己的情绪，丢下一句求好评便把快递塞进王瀚哲怀里跑了个没影。王瀚哲被整得莫名其妙，翻到小盒子快递单面细看，寄件人却只写着“xx易购”。

王瀚哲不记得有恰过这家公司的饭，疑惑之余刚要打开包装看看，手机突兀尖叫起来，吓得他一激灵。

是搬家公司的电话。说是装车已经装好了，现在就往新房去。

王瀚哲略回了一声，背后的视线越发锐利，似乎已经贴上了他的脖颈，下一秒就要了他的性命。

退一步还来得及。王瀚哲现在只要一句话回过去，“那个，不好意思啊，我不搬了。”然后小跑向沙发乖顺地趴上张秋实的膝盖，两分钟后就会有满头大汗穿着搬家公司制服的中年男人上来大声骂街，张秋实会无奈推他起来，两人一起向搬家师傅点头哈腰再塞上加倍的工钱，麻烦师傅将那些个东西再搬回来，又折腾半天后送走骂骂咧咧的师傅们，关上门，一起洗掉一身臭汗，搂着滚上床，一切都和原来一样。

可王瀚哲这次铁了心要跟张秋实分手，无论张秋实把他盯得竖了多少根汗毛，他头铁着决不回头看一眼，冲着手机说了声“走吧”，声音不大不小，刚够两个人听见。

锁在王瀚哲背后的目光消逝了。

王瀚哲暗松一口气，心里仍是激愤不平。他随手把快递盒塞进背包，将仅剩的两个大箱子一并拖出了门。钥匙随意丢在玄关柜上，他关门前还不忘补一句，

“再见了，张秋实。”

王瀚哲收拾新家用了整两天，期间张秋实一个电话都没打过来。

其实早该默认这个事实——架吵过了，手分过了，从此除了在视频里装模作样的哥俩好，私下不会再有任何交集。挽回的时机已然错过，又何苦念念不忘。

至少王瀚哲现在是这么想的。他终于在收拾好屋子的同时收拾好了心情，偶然一瞥才想起还有个没拆的快递。

是个黄色的小盒子。大小刚好塞个满手，身后还有条电线。外包装盒里有个小本子。

**《语音精灵使用说明书》**

王瀚哲彻底疑惑。他真不记得自己有买过这种东西或接过这种广告，满头问号下他一边夹着说明书翻看一边给盒子接上电，“通电之后……下载什么app连网……即可激活……”

手机捣鼓了小半天，终于在王瀚哲按下确认之后，小盒子猝不及防亮起一个圈，带了机械质感的熟悉声音直把王瀚哲吓了一跳。

“ **现在是晚上八时十三分，我已联网，期待与你的每一次相遇。** ”

张秋实？！

过于相似的声音让王瀚哲直从床边蹦起来，先扫视了卧室一周，又冲出去张望，连张秋实的影子都没见到。他心虚，试探性地喊了一嗓子，“张秋实？”

“ **我在。** ”

可把王瀚哲又吓一大跳，绕着家里找了好几圈，连米袋子都掏过了，还是没见到张秋实。

这世上还真带闹鬼的？

王瀚哲有些怕了，又试探着问道，“你在哪？”

“ **我会在你需要我的地方。** ”

张秋实的声音又准确无误地响起，不过这次倒有了方向，就从他房间里传出来。王瀚哲搓着鸡皮疙瘩回房，臆想着各种张秋实躲在他家衣柜里蓄意吓死他或者把他捉住了拖回原来住处或者就地办事的可能。

房间里没开灯。进入之前王瀚哲决定先在门口观望观望，这样他还来得及跑，“张秋实？”

“ **我在，你说。** ”

床头亮起一个小圈，随着说话的语调明暗变化着。王瀚哲已经不记得是今晚第多少次被吓到，小心翼翼开了灯，闪着光圈的地方正是那个黄色的小盒子。

王瀚哲还是不放心，“你是张秋实派来监视我的吗？”

“ **我是你的张秋实。** ”

草，什么东西。

王瀚哲当时的心情只能用打翻了五百个调味瓶来形容。他又坐下端起那小盒子细看，底下写着几个大字。

“产品名：语音精灵”

说明书上大号加粗字体标出明晃晃一句话，“喊精灵的名字来激活精灵吧！你可以说：语音精灵。”

王瀚哲手里抓着盒子，照着说明书念了一遍“语音精灵”，没有任何反应。他又念一遍“张秋实”，那盒子倏地亮起来，张秋实清脆温柔的声音飘进王瀚哲的右耳，激得他半身一麻。

“ **我在，你说。** ”

“所以非要说张秋实才能激活这个什么精灵喽？”

王瀚哲满脸问号自言自语，没成想那盒子又说起话来，

“ **你还可以通过叫我老番茄，切切，或者宝贝来激活我。** ”

“草这什么东西呀？！”

王瀚哲从头皮麻到后脚跟，抱着胳膊跳起来直跺脚。

他感觉自己正在被前男友耍猴似的耍。

盒子丝毫不顾及满身鸡皮疙瘩的王瀚哲的心情，任由张秋实的声音满屋子响。

“ **我是你的张秋实。** ”

王瀚哲一把拽掉了盒子的电线。

王瀚哲到底舍不得扔掉这个声音与张秋实神似的语音精灵。

他也不好打电话问张秋实是不是他又恰了什么公司的饭录了个这么惊悚的语音精灵的语音包还寄到他这里，网上冲浪许久也不见有张秋实接了什么广告的消息。他甚至搜了语音精灵怎么更换语音包，得到的答复却是，

“这东西还带语音包？”

十分尴尬。

王瀚哲已经单方面盯着这个盒子半天，隔几分钟便要蹦一句，

“老番茄。”

“ **我在。** ”

“切切。”

“ **哎，我来了。** ”

“张秋实。”

“ **我在，你说。** ”

……

压根毫无意义。

王瀚哲心念浪费时间，突然灵光乍现，又问，“你会干什么？”

“ **我会你想我猜，也会养宠物猫咪，** **还可以播放电台。你想详细了解哪一个？** ”

王瀚哲一摸下巴思索片刻，“播放电台吧。”

“ **晚上好，瀚哲，欢迎来到晚间电台。** ”

王瀚哲已经记不清这是这几天他第多少次被吓到了。

他没跟这盒子说过他叫什么啊？难不成真是张秋实派过来远程监控他的什么黑科技？

“ **这里有新闻、体育、小品方面的内容……** ”

盒子里的张秋实还在絮絮叨叨，王瀚哲真有些怕了，打断盒子的念叨，

“不是朋友，你怎么知道我的名字的？是不是老番茄在对面啊？啊？”

“ **我会永远记得你的名字，瀚哲。但我就是我。** ”

“老番茄你出来吧！你要干嘛你上我家来，别整个盒子说话啊怪瘆人的……”

王瀚哲又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，捧起盒子颠来倒去地翻着，甚至试图通过制造噪音把对面的张秋实吵到爆炸，非要在深夜十点横跨黄浦江冲到他家来要和他决一死战。

可惜他面对的终究只是个现代机械。

王瀚哲无数遍念过张秋实的名字，得到的就是无数个“我在”，清脆却冷，和张秋实那天和他道别时的“再见”相差无几。

冷得头疼。王瀚哲忘了关窗，忽然一阵冷风挂进领口，激得他打了个喷嚏。

“ **瀚哲，怎么打喷嚏了？天冷了，要记得加衣服。** ”

王瀚哲还没反应过来说了什么，又一串富有金属感的音节挽着夜风溜进心口，

“ **爱你。** ”

“草！张秋实你他妈这到底啥玩意儿啊这！”

王瀚哲感觉自己离疯掉不远了。

他抓着盒子的电源，在拽和不拽之间纠结。

拽了，说不定就坏了，无论是不是张秋实送来的什么监视器，他或许再没机会日日听见张秋实的声音；但如果不拽，他现在就能因为起的几身鸡皮疙瘩窒息。

真心烦。

门铃适时响起，像是囚犯放风的赦免铃，让王瀚哲终于有个说得过去的理由丢下这个难题。他预计是他点的外卖，抓上门把手时还克制不住喷着，“老番茄弄的他妈什么玩意儿啊……”

他一伸手，没听见往常带着些口音的“xx外卖”。半开的门被猛地拉到最大，王瀚哲一个趔趄，险些栽进门外人的怀里。他好不容易站稳，手腕却被门外人一把攥紧，问话里强烈的质疑夹着疏离，比盒子发出的“我在”火热真实不知多少倍。

王瀚哲在被架住的那一瞬间就有了预感，但抬头就看见张秋实一张黑脸实在不是他预想之内的结果。

尤其是他开门时嘴里正哔叨着骂娘。

张秋实架着王瀚哲站稳，眼里的试探和怀疑几乎盖去一切颜色，王瀚哲直发毛，闪躲又被盯上，逃避无处，沉默无果。

“你刚才，在喊我？”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> lof：GZ-阿珩


End file.
